


Love You Always

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Depression, M/M, Post-Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Robert comes out of prison after serving five years not canon compliant as the real story has completely broken me.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle & Liv Flaherty & Robert Sugden, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Love You Always

Robert looked up as the door to his cell opened and sat up on his bunk he looked into the deep dark eyes of the warden who he got on with and the warden smiled before speaking.

"Looks like today is your day Sugden you are leaving when Parker has completed you paperwork you will be on license for eight months and then you will be free to live your life as you see fit." the man said and Robert smiled his face splitting in half and tears gathered in his eyes he had thought that fourteen years meant fourteen years but he had kept his head down and worked hard and was one of the best inmates on his wing of the prison he had gained respect from many of the other inmates apart from one who was one of Jason's lot from when Aaron was in prison he had made it his mission to try and press all of Roberts buttons and tried to stop him from having visits with Aaron and Liv when they came to see him.

Robert swung down off his bunk and began to pack his things he left the last of his shower gel behind knowing that Chris his cellmate would use it up as he appeared to like the smell of it too Chris had been quiet when he had first joined Robert but they had soon struck up a bond and Robert had been quite protective of Chris when Craig had been making trouble, Craig had attacked Robert once or twice leaving Robert with some pretty nasty bruises and a badly split lip after one particular outburst.

"Do I have to have breakfast?." Robert asked and the warden looked at him as if seeing for the first time just how skinny Robert had become he then realised that Robert had been skipping meals and sighed adding that concern to his notes before leaving the cell and letting Robert continue with his packing in private.

12.00pm

Aaron sat outside the gates of HMP Leeds and watched in the rearview mirror waiting for the gates to open when they did he got out of the car straightening his jacket and walked towards his husband's hunched form Robert was walking along with his head down and only looked up when he had walked into the waiting arms of his husband Aaron closed his arms around Robert and held him safe against his chest one hand rubbing his back the other running through his hair providing comfort he knew Robert needed.

"Lets go home yeah Liv's waiting for us she's made your favourite." Aaron said softly and Robert nodded leaning more heavily against Aaron and allowing a few tears to fall he had been dreaming of this moment over the past five years and now here it was finally and he didn't want it to end eventually Aaron managed to get Robert into the car and the older man slept the whole way back to Emmerdale only waking as they pulled up outside of the Woolpack and he saw Chas stood outside with his niece Eve stood beside her Eve wore pink ear defenders and held her snuggly in her hand Robert knew little about Eve but had been told by Aaron that Eve was Autistic and he understood why she was wearing the ear defenders when Aaron explained that Eve also had something called Sensory Processing disorder,

"Come on lets get you inside everyone wants to see you then we can go home and eat as much as you want." Aaron said as Robert yawned and stretched he hadn't been sleeping well recently and it showed he had big black rings round his eyes and he was slow when he walked and his speech was slightly slurred but not from being drunk just from lack of sleep and sheer exhaustion.

Robert got out of the car and followed Aaron into the pub and immediately found himself with armfuls of his sister Victoria who simply clung to him he had missed her and it was lovely to see her again then he spotted Diane who came over and hugged him just as tightly when Victoria had let go and stepped back to study her older but much thinner brother,,,,

Robert felt overwhelmed by all the attention and began to shake he felt his breathing speed up and his chest tightened he was starting to panic.

"Hey easy Rob breathe with me yeah in and out nice and slow." Aaron said coming over and taking Robert's hands into his own watching as Roberts breathing gradually slowed once more.


End file.
